Last Romeo
by EXOyaa
Summary: Kau serius tak tertarik pada ku?Yang benar saja kau park Chanyeol!
1. Chapter 1

**LAST ROMEO**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Drama dan lagi-lagi silahkan tentukan sendiri –LOL**

**Rate : T (mungkin –hanya mungkin- akan berubah sewaktu-waktu) -_-**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun as main cast **

**All of exo's member**

**Pairing : Official pair –tentu saja- **

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek and exo's member are mine #disikat and all of in this Story is mine pure mine /?**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan kadar gula tinggi menghinggapi dirinya(?) manis maksudnya- _- selalu tak pernah puas dengan hanya 1 lelaki atau gadis di sisinya. Siapapun dia apapun wujudnya tak akan sanggup menolak kehadiranya. Park Chanyeol, pria nyaris tanpa 'lekukan' di wajahnya. Memiliki selera bersosialisasi di level paling rendah, pria yang sejak awal kehadirannya telah menarik perhatian baekhyun namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan baekhyun dan justru menganggap baekhyun sebagai pengacau. Kau serius tak tertarik pada ku? Yang benar saja!**

**Sesungguhnya saya tidak mengerti apa itu summary, jadi beginilah hasilnya tot**

**Warning : keseluruhan isi cerita termasuk penulisan, tanda baca, dll yang tertera dengan jelas setelah anda membaca cerita ini berdasarkan motto 3S - 'suka-suka saya' :V . jalan cerita yang -' ya udah gitu-gitu aja '- . typo mungkin mencul tanpa terduga, YAOI, BOYS LOVE. Judul sama cerita kemungkinan akan tidak sejalan #hikss…. Demi kepentingan cerita marga saya ubah. Bahasa absurd, narasi absurd semua absurd u-u .**

**Hallo-hallo semuaaa saya si gila yang dengan biadabnya ucul-ucul datang membawa new story sedangkan cerita yang lagi satu aja belom ada apa-apanya kek gitu tapi udah berani-beraninya muncul menggandeng yang baru. Dimana perasaan mu kau menyakiti ku arjuna/lohh?. Lupakan saja #nyengirhoror. Langsung Silahkan di simak dan di amati *eettdaahh.**

**Intinya, yang enggak SUKA JANGAN BACA JANGAN KOMENT. SIMPEL.**

…

** EXOyaa**

**LAST ROMEO **

**Start~**

* * *

><p>Kau tau, aku selalu suka dengan kata-kata ini.<p>

Nikmati saja apa yang ada di hidup mu hari ini, karena kita tak pernah tau akan seperti apa kehidupan kita di hari esok. Lakukan apapun pada hal yang kau anggap bisa membuat mu bahagia dan segeralah menjauh jika kau anggap hal itu membuat mu merasa buruk. Cinta ? bersenang-senanglah dengan semua cinta yang kau dapat dari sekeliling mu dan jangan pernah pikirkan hal lain. Pada saatnya tiba, kau akan menemukannya**. Your Last Romeo .**

Dan aku mempercayainya. Jadi, seperti apapun kalian berbicara pada ku aku akan tetap pada diri ku. Karena aku punya hidup ku sendiri, begitupun kalian. Cukup nikmati dan bersenang-senanglah.

* * *

><p><strong>SRREEEEKKKKK<strong>

" eeungggghhhhh "

Suara tirai kamar yang dibuka lumayan keras memaksa mata sipit bereyesmile menawan itu untuk perlahan bergerak dan membukannya. Mencoba menyesuaikan retinanya dengan bias samar cahaya pagi yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya dengan jelas, netra itu mengerjap.

" chagia, ireona…. " sebuah tangan lembut sosok manis berdimple , terarah untuk mengusak dahi yang tertutupi poni itu dengan gerakan pelan namun dalam sembari bibirnya bergumam lembut tepat di telinga si sulung miliknya.

" baekhyunie, ayo bangun sayang ini sudah pagi. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah. Palli " tak lama sosok tertidur yang di sebut 'baekhyunie' itu mulai terbangun. Pelan-pelan ia mendudukan diri masih di atas kasurnya, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah sang ibu dan dengan gerakkan cepat tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tubuh ibunya lalu memeluk dan mencium dalam pipi lembut sang ibu.

" emmm umma…. Selamat pagi "

" selamat pagi juga sayang…. Ada apa ? apa ada yang kau inginkan eum? " dia Lay atau Zhang Yi Xing namun kini berubah menjadi Byun Yi Xing mengikuti marga suaminya Byun Jeon Myun atau suho, balik memeluk baekhyun dengan tak kalah erat lalu mencium kening anaknya sambil mengusap lembut wajah baekhyun yang nampak lesu karena baru bangun tidur. Namun baekhyun malah menghindar dan cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya dari sang ibu.

" Eobsoyo umma, mengapa responnya seperti itu " baekhyun berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, dan menatap sedih pada ibunya.

" umma sudah tau, jika tiba-tiba anak umma yang manis ini sudah bersikap seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang di inginkan. Ayo katakan "

" sungguh umma, aku tidak menginginkan apapun hari ini. Bisa jadi besok atau lusa tapi tidak sekarang, umma ku yang cantik hehe "

" aiih itu sama saja. Sudah jangan menggombal, cepatlah mandi dan bersiap. Biar umma siapkan sarapan " lay mencolek hidung baekhyun kemudian sedikit menggeser duduknya memberi celah untuk baekhyun beranjak.

" nee umma sayang~ "

" Baekhyunie….. " Saat akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, panggilan dari ibunya mengintrupsi baekhyun dari pergerakkannya.

" nee, ada apa umma "

" apa kau tak ingin mengecek ponsel mu dulu. Dari tadi terus berbunyi sepertinya ada panggilan masuk sayang "

" ahh biarkan saja umma, baekkie malas " sedetik kemudian baekhyun sedikit berlari, bergerak dari posisinya semula lalu menyambar handuk yang tersampir di sebelah lemari pakainya. Tapi sebelum itu, baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sedikit ponsel putihnya yang terletak di atas meja samping kasurnya, sekedar melirik. Sesaat ponsel itu sedikit bergetar dan berbunyi pelan menandakan ada pesan sekaligus panggilan masuk, tapi baekhyun sama sekali tak acuh dan memilih langsung berjalan cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Sedang Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sudah terbiasa akan sikap putranya. Lay merapikan sedikit ranjang baekhyun yang tidak terlalu berantakan itu, karena baekhyun sendiri selalu menjaga dan merawat kebersihan kamar miliknya. Berbeda sekali dengan putra bungsunya. Setelahnya Lay keluar dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

><p>" Selamat pagi appa, selamat pagi 'hitam' ku sayang "<p>

" ya nuuna, berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu " jongin adik laki-laki baekhyun bertriak merasa tak terima, lalu membalas ejekan baekhyun padanya. Membuat suasana sarapan pagi keluarga itu menjadi sedikit gaduh.

" Ya hitam! Kau berhenti memanggil ku 'nuuna. Aku Ini pria bukan wanita bodoh! Panggil aku hyung. "

" tapi kau itu… "

Jongin dan baekhyunn dua bersaudara kandung berbeda jenis kulit - hitam dan putih XD- itu terus saling bertriak dan melempar ejekan satu sama lain sampai suara tegas itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Jongin! Baekhyun! Hentikan kalian berdua. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kalian membuat keributan. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat. Appa tidak mau kalian terlambat "

" nee appa~ " jongin menjawab dengan malas teguran sang ayah kemudian bergegas menghabiskan sarapanya. Sedangkan baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih meneguk habis susu coklatnya. Dan satu-satunya wanita disana hanya diam karena lagi-lagi sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini selama hampir 17 tahun hidupnya menjadi sosok wanita satu-satunya di keluarga itu.

" aku selesai. Appa umma aku pergi nee " baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri ayah dan ibunya kemudian mencium mereka satupersatu. Sesudahnya baekhyun melangkah menuju jongin yang masih asik dengan susunya, dengan santai dan tanpa dosa baekhyun langsung menarik ujung belakang kerah seragam jongin dan menyeretnya keluar menuju garasi.

" kajja jonginie~ "

" yak ! yak ! umma appa aku pergi! Nuuna lepaskan ! "

" iya, hati-hati sayang, baekhyunie lepaskan adik mu " Lay membalas salam dari baekhyun dan sedikit memberi peringatan kepada mereka, karena sejujurnya Lay sedikit kawatir melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

" biarkan begini umma. Ayo cepat sedikit jongin! "

" bagaimana aku bisa cepat dengan posisi seperti ini hyung! Lepassss! " jongin meronta dan memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang kakak, namun sayangnya baekhyun sungguh tak berniat untuk melepaskannya dan malah mendorong asal tubuh jongin ke dalam kursi kemudi, membiarkan jongin menjadi sopirnya pagi ini. Setiap pagi sebenarnya, karena memang jonginlah yang biasanya selalu menyetir untuk baekhyun itupun jika bekhyun tidak sedang di jemput oleh salah satu dari beberapa 'pangeran berkuda putih liar peliharaanya ' – sebutan dari jongin untuk pria-pria atau gadis-gadis baekhyun –

" nuuna, mana 'pangeran-pangeran berkuda laut' mu itu, mengapa tidak menjemput 'tuan putri' mereka " oh jongin telah merubah sebutannya untuk mereka semua pagi ini.

" berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya pada mu " baekhyun menarik telinga jongin membuatnya meringis menahan panas di ujung daun telingannya.

" ampun hyung! Lepaskan, hyung! Hyung! Aku ini adik mu kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksa ku " jongin memasang raut wajah sedih terbaiknya, namun berakhir mengenaskan di tangan baekhyun, karena baekhyun malah menusuk-nusuk kedua pipi jongin.

" hehe mian, hyung suka sekali melihat wajah mu yang merajuk seperti ini. Neomu kyeopta igeo "

" aaiisshh... sudahlah, jadi kenapa ? " jongin masih penasaran rupannya.

" tidak ada, aku hanya sedang malas saja dengan mereka, aku bosan. Dan aku merindukan mu chagia " baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi jongin sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya sehingga otomatis kepala jongin pun ikut bergoyang di buatnya membuat jongin hampir hilang focus saat menyetir. Dan, nyaris saja jongin menabrak seorang bersepeda gayung di sisi jalan, jika saja jongin tidak sigap bergerak menyeimbangkan setir mobilnya.

" Hyung hentikan! Coba lihat kalau tadi kita benar-benar menabrak bagaimana! Kau tega membiarkan kyungsoo nuuna menjanda tanpa ku "_-

Rasanya ingin sekali jongin melempar hyungnya itu ke Samudera Antartika hari ini juga dan membiarkanya di jadikan umpan untuk ikan-ikan paus oleh para bajak laut di sana. Namun jongin terlalu menyayangi hyungnya itu hanya untuk sekedar merealisasikan mimpinya. Lagian jongin juga tidak yakin para bajak laut itu, akan menjadikan baekhyun sebagai makanan paus terlebih dengan wajah semanis itu para bajak laut pasti akan berfikir 10x dan lebih memilih menjadikan baekhyun istri simpanan mereka. Dan jongin sungguh tidak pernah bermimpi memiliki kakak ipar seorang bajak laut. Oke kita biarkan saja jongin terus berfantasy dengan segala pikiran-pikiran konyolnya tentang bajak laut.

Lalu tanpa mereka ketahui seorang bersepeda yang nyaris mereka tabrak tadi, melirik malas mereka berdua melalui kaca spion dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>" Kita sampai~ " bekhyun berkata sambil mengeluarkan agyeonya tanpa sadar. Membuat jongin tersenyum melihatnya.<p>

" kau turun duluan saja hyung, aku akan mencari tempat parkir "

CCUPPP

" Baiklah aku duluan kamjongie " dan baekhyun seenak udelnya mencium pipi jongin kemudian keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil, meninggalkan jongin yang mulai menggerutu kesal.

" ya hyung! " jongin mengusap kasar pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh baekhyun. ' ugghh jong! Semua berharap mendapat itu dari baekhyun, sedang kau dengan mudahnya mendapat ciuman dari baekhyun malah mengusap-usapkannya seperti itu. Jika mereka melihat itu, aku bertaruh mereka akan membiarkan jongin mengelap pipi bekas bibir baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangan mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka akan memajang sapu tangan itu dalam sebuah kotak kaca transparan yang akan mereka pandangi setiap malam. Baiklah lupakan saja itu terlalu hiperbolis dan meggelikan.

Jongin melajukkan mobilnya perlahan untuk mencari tempat parkir yang pas, sejenak tanpa sadar jongin berfikir, mengapa begitu banyak pria-pria atau gadis-gadis di luar sana yang begitu menggilai hyungnya itu, apa mereka tidak tau seperti apa sifat asli seorang Byun Baek atau mereka justru sudah sangat tau? Namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk bertahan? Entahlah. Cinta memang dapat menutup segala kenyataan yang ada. Buruk atau baik jika kau sudah menetapkan hati dan pilihan mu padanya, kau sama sekali tak pernah berfikir untuk mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang mungkin kau anggap 'kecil' seperti itu. Jika kau pernah mengalimanya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan setuju pada ku.

* * *

><p>" Baekhyun oppa, aku membuatkan ini untuk mu. Aku sengaja memilihkan strowberry terbaik untuk ini. Aku harap kau menyukainya "<p>

" terimakasih banyak, aku pasti menyukainya "

" Baekyun sunbae, aku memberikan ini untuk mu. Ayah ku baru saja kembali dari jepang "

" wahh terimakasih aku akan memakainya "

" baekhyun ayo pergi menonton akhir pekan ini. Biar aku yang membayar "

" sudah seharusnya, heehe. Baiklah aku akan usahakan, hubungi saja aku "

" baekhyun oppa! Baekhyun Sunbae! Baekhyun ini…. Baekhyun itu….. Baekhyun #%%^&*)%ASDGHJKL "

Dan seperti inilah kehidupan pagi baekhyun di sekolahnya. Diperlakukan dengan istimewa bak pangeran atau putri-putri di buku dongeng bocah-bocah TK. Wajahnya yang manis, senyumnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada setiap orang, serta tingkah hyper aktifnya yang terlihat nakal namun terkesan menggemaskan di mata orang. Baekhyun bukanlah sosok populer ber otak tolol yang hanya sekedar memiliki kepopuleran yang tak penting, segala prestasi dan bakatnya di sekolah tak pernah di ragukan membuatnya semakin menonjol dan terlihat. Selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tanpa bersusah-susah melangkah bahkan berucap. Semua menatapnya. Semua memujinya. Semua tertuju padanya dan terjebak di dalamnya.

Pada kenyataanya mereka sangat tau mahluk seperti apa Byun Baekhyun itu dan sekali lagi mereka sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah baekhyun mau melihatnya walau sekilas, menerima apa yang mereka beri walau tanpa adanya suatu balasan berarti dari baekhyun untuk mereka. Tentu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

><p>" ahhh lelah sekali ! kyungiee! " baekhyun menaruh begitu saja di atas meja, semua barang-barang pemberian fans-fansnya itu.<p>

" wow !ini banyak sekali. Boleh yang ini untuk ku "

" ambilah sesuka mu, cake strowberry itu sisihkan stengah untuk ku. Aku lapar kyung "

" haa? Memangnya kau tidak sarapan? "

" hanya segelas susu coklat " sejenak mereka saling terdiam dengan kyungsoo yang sibuk melihat-lihat beberapa kado baekhyun dan baekhyun yang entah melakukan apa.

" baek…? "

" eeuumm….. ? " baekhyun bergumam lalu memutar kepala dari posisinya yang menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja menghadap kearah kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

" aku rasa setiap harinya fan-fan mu semakin banyak saja " kyungsoo bersuara sambil memainkan kado-kado milik baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melahap cake strowberry yang juga salah satu dari pemberian baekhyun fans pagi ini.

" yahhh aku tau dan aku cukup lelah dengan ini "

" apa ? "

" lelah, aku lelah sekali kyung "

" haha.. memangnya apa yang melelahkan dari hidup mu ? aku rasa tidak ada " kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum miring pada baekhyun

" bukan pabbo! Bukan itu maksud ku " baekhyun menjitak ujung dahi kyungsoo.

" appo baek…. ! lalu apa "  
>" aku bosan dengan mereka, aku…- "<p>

" haa! Bosan ? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kemari, coba biar ku periksa kepala mu. " kyungsoo memutus ucapan baekhyun sebelum baekhyun sempat menyelesaikannya. Kemudian meraih kepala baekhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi baekhyun mencoba merasakan suhu tubuhnya. ' apa dia demam, ' pikir kyungsoo konyol.

" yak ! apa-apaan tangan mu! Singkiran! " baekhyun menepis keras punggung tangan kyungsoo yang masih bernaung di dahinya.

" tidak demam, baik-baik saja. Apa kau sudah tobat baek ? kau sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. " mata kodok kyungsoo berkaca-kaca merasa terharu dengan opininnya sendiri. Sedang baekhyun hanya melirik malas pada kyungsoo. Tobat ? jalan yang benar ? Memangnya dia melakukan apa ? pembunuhan berantai? pembawa ilmu hitam? ck! baekhyun berfikir nyaris gila.

"ck! Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan ubahlah kebiasaan mu memotong pembicaraan orang lain kyung! Itu tidak baik, kau tau. "

TUUUKK

Lagi-lagi baekhyun menjitak ujung dahi kyungsoo, kali ini cukup keras memunculkan bekas merah di sana.

" Dan kau! Ubahlah kebiasaan mu melakukan kekerasan terhadap dahi orang lain! Anarkis sekali! Sakit baek sakit " kyungsoo terus bersungut-sungut pada baekhyun sambil memegangi ujung dahinya.

" hehe mian kyungiee chagi…. Uuuu cup cup kemari kemari " baekhyun melancarkan aksi aegyeonya pada kyungsoo yang sudah tentu tidak mempan untuk kyungsoo. Sambil memeluk kepala kyungsoo dari samping ,baekhyun mengusap-usap dahi kyungsoo yang sidikit memerah karena ulahnya.

" aiisshh sudahlah… Lalu apa maksud mu "

" aku hanya lelah… yah lelah…. Dan bosan, aku ingin mencari suasana baru kyung syalalalala~ " baekhyun mengetuk kan ke lima jarinya di atas meja sedang jari lainnya menumpu dagu, sambil bersiul-siul riang ia tersenyum ke segala arah , terlihat seperti memberikan senyuman pada semua yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Teman-teman kelas baekhyun jelas senang-senang saja mendapat senyum selamat pagi dari baekhyun walau sebenarnya tidak. Yahh.. setidaknya itu yang mereka fikir.

" apa kata mu! Oh demi seluruh koleksi kaos kaki busuk **Flying Dutchman**, dan kulit hitam adik kesayangan mu itu! Kau bahkan baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jung Daehyun dari kelas sebelah satu minggu yang lalu dan pergi berkencan dengan Sok Jin hyung semalam. Lalu bagaiman dengan Taey-eon uhuukkkk nuunaa dan Bang Min…ah baekh! Berikan aku air! "

Di tengah-tengah pidatonya untuk baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo tersedak dan itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Padahal ia tiddak sedang memakan sesuatu saat berbicara. Ia juga sudah selesai memakan cake milik baekhyun sedari tadi. Lalu kenapa ? cukup sedetik saja mereka berfikir kemudian… ' ah hanya tersedak ' . lupakan masalah tersedak bodoh itu, mari kita lihat apa tanggapan baekhyun tentang ini. #hauahahahaha =D /loh?

" berbicaralah dengan pelan kyungie-ie " Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada kyungsoo dan di terima antusias oleh kyungsoo." mereka? Lalu aku harus apa ?Biarkan saja seperti itu, memangnya aku pernah berfikir untuk serius dengan mereka? aku juga merasa tak pernah melakukan hal berarti padanya, tentu saja " oh baekhyun memberikan jawabannya dan ini sangat melegakan, benar? Tentu saja. ' Kok jadi gini sehh? Baiklah, anggap saja fanservice *XD 'apaan-_-

" Lagipula aku hanya ingin mencari aura(?) baru, itu saja. Dan… hey! Kau membawa-bawa kulit kebanggaan uri kamjongie "

" aura? Kau kira mereka itu apa baek? Cobalah berhenti terus bermain-main dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan wajah malaikat mu itu. Aku tidak perduli mereka tau atau memang berpura-pura tidak tau, ingatlah sejujurnya mereka itu tersakiti baek, kau tentu mengerti kan? Harus sampai kapan aku terus mengingatkan mu. Siapa yang tau jika suatu saat bisa saja keadaan berbalik dan menghimpit mu baek, semua hal masih mungkin untuk terjadi. "

" menghimpit ? kau juga mengira mereka apa? Tembok ? memangnya kapan aku pernah meminta mu untuk selalu mengingatkan ku, sampai kau kelelahan seperti itu? Kyungsoo ku sayang sudahlah, toh mereka juga tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini pada ku. Aku tidak suka terikat dan mengikat, mereka sangat tau dengan jelas itu. Jadi yahh biarkan semua berjalan seperti seharusnya dan untuk saat ini yang ku tau hanyalah menikmatinya saja kyung. Belum saatnya untuk ku memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini seserius itu "

" tapi baek…"

" selamat pagi anak-anak " baru saja kyungsoo ingin maembalas baekhyun karena ia malah membalik ucapan kyungsoo, namun belum sempat kyungsoo berbicara lebih banyak ucapannya sudah lebih dulu tersabotase oleh suara Gong Seongsaengnim, seorang guru fisika di jam pertama pagi ini.

Hah.. sudahlah kyung kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu mu dengan menceramahi baekhyun seperti itu, karena yang akan kau dapat hanya melihat baekhyun yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan kata-kata mu melalui lubang hidung kanannya dan menghembuskannya keluar begitu saja melalui lubang hidung kirinya, sama sekali tak berguna kan? Lebih baik simpan tenaga mu agar tinggi badan mu tak semakin berkurang karena terlalu banyak memberi nasihat pada baekhyun kyung.

Lalu kau fikir lubang hidung yang seperti apa yang bisa di gunakan untuk mendengar dan apa hubungannya menasehati dengan tinggi badan seseorang bodoh! "—"

* * *

><p>" baekh…. Baekh " di tengah-tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran tiba-tiba kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu baekhyun saat dilihatnya baekhyun malah asik tertidur dengan buku catatan fisikannya yang di gunakan untuk menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya takut Gong saem menyadari posisi tidur baekhyun yang terlalu mencolok seperti ini, apa lagi keadaan bangku mereka yang berada di barisan ke tiga dari depan.<p>

" baekh bangun baek, kau bisa kena masalah jika ketauan oleh Goeng saem baek… " lagi-lagi kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan bahu baekhyun, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah bergerak sedikit hanya untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sial sekali bocah ini, gumam kyungsoo.

" tidak akan ketauan jika kau bisa diam kyung.. aku malas mendengarkannya aku juga sudah mempelajari materi ini semalam "

" ck! terserah kau saja "

* * *

><p>TTTAAAKKKKKKK!<p>

Tak lama kemudian, benar saja guru fisika yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ringan tangan itu menyadari posisi baekhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja, tertidur. Dengan gerakan lurus cepat dan tepat, penggaris 30cm itu mengenai buku yang baekhyun gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya saat tidur. Sedangkan murid lain dan juga kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak ada yang bersuara sekecil pun melihat guru fisika mereka yang tengah berada di ubun-ubun saat ini. Dan baekhyun yang terkejut karena mendapat serangan mendadak sontak menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke segala arah mencari sang pelaku, namun yang ia lihat hanya suasan kelas yang sunyi tanpa suara dan seorang yang sudah sangat ia tau menatap nyalang kearahnya. Baekhyun bersumpah saat ini ingin sekali dirinya dapat memiliki kekuatan berteleportasi, menghilangkan diri dari ruangan ini.. oh kalau perlu dari peradaban ini sekarang juga dan terbang bersama paus akrobatis menuju ke bulan entah bagaimanapun caranya.

" byun baekhyun ! dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sebuah mobil bergerak dengan keceppatan wala 10meter/second keudian di percepat 2meter/second selama 8 detik. Coba kau tentukan berapa jarak yang ditempuh mobil tersebut selama 10second "

Baekhyun termenung sesaat setelah mendengar sebuah soal yang baru saja di lontarkan Gong saem untuknya. Baekhyun masih sedikit linglung karena ia belum sepenuhnya sadar di tambah Ia terbangun karena kaget, itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

" Ya Tuhan apa yang dia katakan. Apa aku mempelajarinya semalam? Megapa aku mendadak amnesia begini. Oh **Lord Voldemort** yang mulia dimanapun kau sekarang kumohon bantu aku bawa aku ke **krusty krab** sekarang "

Baek! Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan sedari tadi kau terus berfikir hal-hal idiot. Lalu mengapa **Krusty Krab, **kau ingin menambah masalah mu dengan Spongebob karena merebut lahan pekerjaannya? Kau juga lupa kalau **Voldemort** tidak pernah berkunjung ke **krusty krab, **yang benar saja.

Hey! lupakan tentang **krusty krab **atau apapun. Sekarang berfikirlah bagaimana baekhyun menjawab soal itu. Oh baekhyun melupakannya.

Bekhyun terus terdiam begitu untuk beberapa detik, dengan mencoba untuk tidak gugup, ia berjalan maju menuju papan tulis dan menerima spidol pemberian Gong saem dan mulai menjelaskan.

" dengan rumus yang sudah kita ketahui, kita bisa langsung memasukkan angka-angkanya saja. 10second untuk kecepatan awal, di kalikan dengan 8second untuk selang waktu pergerakannya, di tambah ½ di dapat dari rumus, setelah itu di kalikan 2 untuk percepatannya, kemudian dikalikan lagi dengan selang pergerakannya namun di kuadratkan, jadi 80 + 64 hasilnya adalah 144cm "

Baekhyun menyudahi penjelasannya dengan menyerahkan kembali spidol itu kepada Gong saem. Seluruh isi kelas hanya berdecak kagum pada baekhyun termasuk kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, pikir mereka.

Kau ingat perkataan ku tentang baekhyun adalah murid berprestasi? Aku tidak bercanda kan.

" terimakasih. Jawaban mu selalu tepat seperti biasa Tuan Byun. Kau memang tetap murid ku yang paling ku banggakan. " Gong saem menerima spidol pemberian baekhyun dengan senyum puas di bibirnya, membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

" sekarang kau boleh membawa kursi mu keluar dan fikirkan apa kesalahan mu. Sekarang! "

HELL !

Baekhyun langsung menoleh menatap tak percaya wajah gurunya tersebut. Apa dia bilang? Keluar ? baekhyun mencoba melakukan pembelaan atas dirinya.

" tapi saem…"

" keluar sekarang atau absen dari pelajaran ku selama 1minggu "

" ba..baiklah saem "

' neraka dunia ' pikir baekhyun. Dari pada seperti itu baekhyun lebih memilih keluar jauh-jauh dari kelasnya mematuhi perintah gurunya itu dan membawa serta kursinya, tentu. Memangnya kau fikir siapa yang mau menikmati hasil dari absenya sorang siswa dari pelajarannya selama 1minggu entah itu hukuman atau karena siswa tersebut memang membolos, yang jelas mereka tidak ingin coba-coba menenggelamkan diri berharga mereka di dalam mulut harimau berbentuk segitiga Bermuda seperti Gong saem. Terimakasih saja.

Baekhyun, kau sepertinya butuh asupan nutrisi untuk otak mu pagi ini dan berhenti memikirkan hal-hal konyol sejenis itu.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun keluar dengan menyeret kursinya membawa keluar dan medudukan dirinya di sana.<p>

" ahh aku bosan, masih ada 1 setengah jam lagi. Apa yang bisa ku lukukan! " baekhyun bermonolog seorang diri dengan posisi menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya sedang ibu jari tangan kanannya memainkan kuku jarinya yang lain.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang dari ujung lorong yang tertangkap pendengarannya menarik perhatian baekhyun, ia sedikit berdiri untuk melihat siapa orang itu. 'pergi bersamannya mungkin lebih baik di banding sendiri di sini, benar? ' baekhyun berfikir. Bermodalkan expresi super imut miliknya dan gerak-gerik semanis mungkin, baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi menunggu seseorang dari ujung lorong tersebut datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya kek kantin , mungkin. Atau mana sajalah yang terpenting baekhyun tidak berada di sini.

SSLLAASSHHHHHHH

Ngiinnggggg Ngiinnggggggg Krikkkk Kriikkkkkk

Dan detik berikutnya berlalu begitu saja, dengan baekhyun yang ternganga di tempatnya. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara jangkrik yang author sendiri juga bingung muncul dari mana. /loh?

Hening sesaat

" mwoyaa ! "

Baekhyun bertriak. Seseorang dari ujung lorong itu berjalan dan melewati baekhyun begitu saja, menoleh pun tidak seakan-akan orang itu tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain dirinya di lorong itu. Padahal saat itu baekhyun sudah memberi isyarat, sebuah senyuman paling manisnya. Oh tapi lihatlah, si pria jangkung –menurut penglihatan baekhyun- yang entah siapa namanya itu tetap asik dengan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun di sana.

" di…dia mengacuhkan ku ? aku ? hey! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Apa dia tidak tau. Benar-benar dia sudah melecehkan ku kalau begini namanya "

Baekhyun menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan keras dan berbicara dengan aura hitam menyelimutinya. Nafasya memburu.

**TB Continued…**

Iya aku tau aku udah stress -_- belom apa apa udah apa-apa lagi kek gini /? Ngmong apa!

Ya udah, yang minat beri saya saran. Oke!

See Ya. Love ya


	2. Chapter 2

Oke saya kembali dengan Cerita yang enggak jelas apa ceritanya gimana jalan ceritanya -sumpah enggak boong- Berbelit-belit. Soalanya Ini cerita cuma nyalurin apa yang ada di dalam kepala ku yang enggak ada apa-apanya ini (?)

Oke Apapun yang terjadi saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini, intinya. No readers sekalipun. Fighting!

Ini page terbanyak menurut aku '.' 24 page sodari-sodari! Please Close kalo udah mabok.

**NO BASH. DON'T LIKE JUST OUT! SIMPLE. **

** EXOyaa**

**LAST ROMEO **

**Started**

* * *

><p><em>Nothing On You<em>

**CCKKIITTTTT!**

Suara gesekan ban sepeda dan aspal jalan terdengar begitu memekikan telinga siapa saja yang berada tak jauh dari permukaan jalan itu. Dia Park Chanyeol seorang siswa pria bertubuh jangkung menggenggam kuat rem tangan yang terdapat di kedua stang sepeda gayungnya dengan posisi kaki kanannya berada di atas pengayuh sepeda dan kaki sebelah kirinya yang menginjak aspal dengan tubuh menegang ia mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Chanyeol nyaris saja tertabrak sebuah mobil dari arah belakangnnya beberapa detik lalu. Beruntung sebelum ujung depan mobil tersebut menyentuh ban belakang sepedanya, si pengendara mobil dengan cepat segera memutar arah stir mobilnya sehingga insiden yang nyaris merenggut Chanyeol dan sepedanya itu pun tak terjadi. Walau begitu Chanyeol masih belum dapat meredam keterkejutannya dan bayangan datangnya mobil yang tiba-tiba tersebut masih membuatnya merasa sedikit was-was.

Sebelum mobil itu berlalu terlalu jauh dari pandangannya Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah kaca spion mobil yang nyaris menabraknya itu dan melihat sekilas dua orang pria yang sepertinya sedang berdebat di dalam sana. Chanyeol tak begitu menghiraukan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya setelah ia merasa cukup tenang.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri tegak di sana. Baekhyun ingin langsung saja melabrak pria itu sekarang,namun ia urungkan karena ingin berfikir sejenak. Baekyun benar-benar tidak terima rupanya. '.'<p>

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak. Terlebih dahulu ia berdialog absurd dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum benar-benar memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menimang-nimang apa perlu dia membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Tapi jika di fikir-fikir dan lihat dari sudut manapun ini benar-benar bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Menurutnya sama saja ini adalah sebuah masalah karena orang itu telah membuat Baekhyun malu setidaknya di hadapan tembok bangku kursi dan dedaunan yang berguguran juga rumput yang bergoyang T=T Ya Tuhan Baek demi kekonyolan kartun Dora The Explorer itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ini hanya hal sepele lebih baik kau lupakan saja pria itu dan kembali duduk manis menunggu pria selanjutnya and** Take You Out**. Aah.. seperti mengenal istilah yang satu itu yaa permisah'.' Loh?

' Benar juga. Tapi apa aku harus mengejarnya? Apa perlu? Ahh perlu. Tentu perlu, karena dia sudah berani-beraninya melecehkan ku tentu saja perlu. Yaa aku harus mengejarnya. Baiklah ayo kejar dia dan selesaikan ini '

" YA! Chakkamnyeo ! "

' eh tapi kemana perginya? kenapa cepat sekali. Bahkan telinganya saja sudah tak terlihat lagi '

Baekhyun buru-buru berlari mengejar namja bertelinga caplang yang mengacuhkannya beberapa menit lalu itu dengan susah payah setelah Baekhyun sadar bahwa pria itu sudah nyaris tak terlihat di ujung lorong sana. Karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kakinya yang jenjang sangat mudah untuk pria itu berjalan dengan cepat dalam beberapa detik saja sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengejarnya, ini agak menyulitkan Baekhyun sesungguhnya. Yah kau taulah dengan tubuh ala kadarnya, hal-hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi saudara-saudara.

Poor Baekhyun XD

' Ah itu dia! Awas saja. Kau fikir dengan kaki jerapah mu itu kau bisa lepas dari ku huh? Tak akan '

Baekhyun berkomat-kamit sambil terus berlari mencari jejak langkah pria tadi. Bagaikan seorang petualang yang sedang mengincar buruannya, Baekhyun begitu menggebu-gebu saat ini…..

**GGGDDUUBBRAKKK PPYAARR (?)**

" UUOOHHH! "

….sehingga tanpa sadar ia malah menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas karena ikatannya yang tidak terlalu kuat. Lihat akibatnya! Baekhyun terjungkal ke depan dengan dahinya terlebih dahulu nyusruk(?) mencium lantai. -_-

' Ya Tuhan tolong, mengapa laknat sekali hari ini ' miris Baekhyun dalam hati. Sungguh ingin sekali Baekhyun mencakar-cakar sepatunya yang juga berani-beraninya menghamabat perjuangannya dalam mengejar sang buruan(?) dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar mengeluarkan aura hitam dari dalam tubuh kecilnya. Seakan-akan tembok pun bisa runtuh jika di lewatinya dan lantai-lantai menjadi retak akibat langkahnya. Lupakan saja. Lagi pula mana bisa tubuh sekecil itu bisa meretakkan lantai. Benar ? /0\

Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tengkurap kura-kura ninjanya(?) dan langsung berlarian melanjutkan petualangannya(?) yang sempat terhambat. Sambil berlari Baekhyun sempat bersyukur dalam hati karena sekarang masih dalam jam pelajaran, jadi dipastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kekonyolannya barusan.

Namun tidak taukah kau Byun? Pria yang menjadi sumber kesialannya –menurut Baekhyun- tadi sempat menoleh saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangnya. Ia mencoba berbalik dan disana ia dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun sedang dalam posisi bodohnya. Pria itupun hanya menertawakan Baekhyun dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan /opo?

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan **citah** yang entah -Baekhyun juga tidak tau- dapat kekuatan dari mana ia bisa berlari secepat itu, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melihat seluit si pria jangkung berjalan melewati ruang **UKS.**

' itu kan arah menuju ruang tim basket ' duga Baekhyun. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul pria tadi Baekhyun menyempatkan berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup sedikit udara demi keamanan paru-paru berharganya. Sambil menarik nafas Baekhyun memikirkan kira-kira apa yang di lakukan pria itu di ruang tim basket? Apa dia juga anggota dari tim basket sekolah? Dia tampan sih jika di lihat dari belakang(?) tapi Baekhyun merasa tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Mungkin karena Bakhyun yang Kudet(?) atau karena Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk meneriaki Jongin ketika ada pertandingan basket sehingga tidak memperhatikan anggota lain? Ahh Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan tujuan awalnya mengkuti pria itu dan dengan tidak pentingnya malah sibuk mengagumi kecepatan larinya barusan.

' Waaa Lari ku cepat sekali. Daebak Daebak! Mungkin saja aku bisa menjadi Atlet Lari Nasional untuk Korea Selatan suatu saat nanti. Hah kau benar-benar berbakat Byun Baekhyun~ secepatnya aku harus mencari seorang _dosen_ untuk melatih ku ' \o/

Oh Ya Tuhan…. Dia menjadi bodoh

Setelah cukup berkutat dengan macam-macam fikiran abnormalnya, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri pria jangkung yang hampir sampai di ambang pintu ruang tim basket tersebut dan langsung memblokade akses jalan pria itu. Baekhyun berhenti dengan nafas ter-engah karena tingkahnya yang mencoba berjalan cepat layaknya mengkutip langkah –bayangin deh tu- karena setelah dapat berlari dengan cepat Baekhyun merasa mungkin ia juga bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Oh God.

Detik pertama Baekhyun terus berdiri dengan arah tatapan mengarah pada name tag yang terdapat di jas bagian kiri si pria jangkung bertelinga lebar dan bukannya langsung saja mencak-mencak seperti niat awalnya. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa Baekhyun hanya masih terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat-angkat kepalanya demi menatap wajah pria di hadapannya ini. Perlu kalian tau pria ini benar-benar tinggi jika didekati seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan berfikir mungkin pria ini adalah makhluk jelmaan **Namsan Tower** -_ - yang tersesat di sekolahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang berbentuk mungil kecil pendek imut ciut mengkerut /ehhh! Untuk mencapai pundaknya saja Baekhyun merasa pasti akan kesulitan. Bagaimana jika ia ingin menarik telinga yang mirip peri berwajah alien(?) milik pria ini? mungkin Baekhyun akan mencari tangga pembantu. Makhluk jelmaan apa ia ini sebenarnya, Baekhyun berfikir nyaris frustasi.

Dan Baekhyun pun tanpa sengaja membaca sekilas nama yang terdapat di name tag itu.

' Pa-rk Chan-Yeol. Oh jadi ini namanya ' Baekhyun fikir ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ah… terang saja murid di sekolah ini kan jumlahnya ratusan mana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya kan? Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka semua yang tentu saja mengenal Baekhyun. Mungkin.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengangkat penuh kepalanya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa pria yang telah menghancurkan harkat dan martabatnya ini. Begitu banyak kata-kata cacian mengelilingi kepala Baekhyun, mendesak untuk segera di keluarkan.

Ayolah di lorong itu sangat sepi tidak ada yang melihat mu. Jadi apa yang kau permasalahkan sesungguhnya. Apa kau tau? Aku lelah mengetik semua hal tak penting ini Oppa! 0-0 weleh?

Ohh aku nyaris melupakan satu fakta umum tentang Byun Baekhyun rupanya kawan-kawan, baiklah akan ku beritau. FYI semua siswa-siswi di sekolah ini pria wanita **uke seme **atau apapun jenisnya. Semua sangat tau bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pria mungil terpopuler seantero DongJeun High School dengan tingkat harga diri tinggi jauh di Atas Rata-Rata catat! TINGGI DI ATAS RATA-RATA. Bukan, bukan tubuhnya tapi Harga Dirinya XD. Kalian kira-kira atau **googling **saja bangunan tertinggi di Korea Selatan itu berukuran berapa meter. Setelahnya mungkin kalian akan tau seberapa tinggi harga diri seorang Baekhyun jauh berbeda dengan tinggi tubuhnya memang.

* * *

><p>' Tampannya '<p>

Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun malah mendapati dirinya yang diam terpaku menatap lekat tanpa berkedip wajah pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

' Oh my.. Meo Chan '

**Ngguueekkkkk!** -

Benar-benar kau Baek baru saja tau namanya hanya dengan melihat name tag dan baru saja melihat wajahnya dengan sekali tatap bocah ini sudah berani-beraninya merubah nama Chanyeol menjadi Apa tadi? Meo Chan? Apa-apan itu. Gabungan roMEO dan CHANyeol begitu? Oh **Squerpants **kau kemanakan otak cerdas Baekhyun. Kembalikan ku mohon!

Sedang Chanyeol hanya menautkan alisnya expretionless menatap makhluk kecil yang datang entah dari belahan gedung mana tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalannya begini.

" K-kkau Emmm.. "

**Dug dug dug gug(?)**

Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa jantungnya bertriak-triak seperti ingin meledak rasanya. Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak tau mengapa ia malah seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar gugup tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ingat? Seharusnya yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengejarnya, lalu memakinya dan membuatnya meminta maaf itu saja lalu selesai. Tapi sekarang apa? Yang terjadi hanya dirinya yang mematung tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

' Jantung ku! Ada apa dengan jantung ku. Apa aku memiliki penyakit jantung? Umma tolong aku akan mati Huwee T.T '

Dan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin merasa aneh sekaligus risih dengan tingkah pria asing di hadapnnya itu langsung saja melenggang pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya diam tak bergerak seorang diri di sana.

' Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar harus mendapatkannya '

* * *

><p>" Bwahahahahaha… jadi begitu? Hahahaha "<p>

Suara tawa terdengar nyaring di sebuah kamar berisikan dua orang pria imut berstatuskan sebagai uke, mereka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Yup malam ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun tepatnya di dalam kamar milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berencana menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di luar kota membuat Kyungsoo tak berani tidur seorang diri di rumahnya. Ia berfikir jika ia tedur sendiri di rumahnya bisa saja ia di culik dan buruknya lagi ia bisa di bunuh dan di hisap darahnya oleh hantu penghisap darah dan berubah menjadi hantu penghisap darah juga, seperti yang sering di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun padanya. karena Kyungsoo yang benar-benar mempercayai cerita hantu bodoh itu akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berkelana(?) saja di rumah Baekhyun untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak tau jika Kyungsoo akan menginap karena saat di sekolah Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Lalu saat Baekhyun kembali dan memasuki kamarnya ia sudah melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berguling-guling tak karuan di atas kasurnya.

Baekhyun memang pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini karena mampir ke sebuah **book store **terlebih dahulu. Saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarnya Kyungsoo hanya menjawab Jongin yang menyuruhnya. Karena terlalu lelah Bekhyun pun tak begitu perduli dan langsung pergi munuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Baekhyun sudah sangat tau jika Jongin akan langsung mengizinkan Kyungsoo menginap disini walau sebenarnya ia juga sudah pasti akan mengizinkan juga, tapi ini berbeda. Sudah bukan hal baru bagi Baekhyun jika Jongin, adik satu-satunya yang paling hitam itu sangat _adore_ terhadap Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia telah menobatkan diri sebagai fanboy abadi Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo datang dan mengatakan akan menginap untuk beberapa hari jelas saja Jongin sangat bahagia langsung saja Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar berharap Kyungsoo melupakan kamar Baekhyun dan memasuki kamarnya. Karena warna cat pintu kamar Jongin yang serupa juga posisi kamar mereka yang berhadapan Jongin fikir Kyungsoo bisa saja lupa. Tapi sayangnya itu tak pernah terjadi, terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang di temukan oleh Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamarnya bukan di dalam kamar Jongin.

Jadilah Kyungsoo benar-benar mengungsi di rumah Baekhyun lalu sekarang malah membuat kegaduhan di dalam kamar Baekhyun seperti ini. Menertawakan cerita Baekhyun sambil berguling-guling di lantai lalu berdiri kemudian berjongkok di atas kasur dan tertawa lagi, begitu seterusnya. Entahlah, sulit membayangkannya - _- Sedangkan Baekhyun sebagai objek yang di tertawakan hanya memasang_ straightface_ nya. Baekhyun tak habis fikir sebenarnya apa yang lucu dari ceritanya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo sebegitu 'bahagia' setelah mendengar ceritanya. Memalukan baru benar.

Baekhyun lama-lama kesal juga di tertawakan secara tidak wajar begitu. Lagi pula Meo Chan itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Karena Kyungsoo yang semakin sulit di kendalikan(?) akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan kelakuan Kyungsoo menggunakan sedikit kemampuannya dalam hal mengeluarkan nada melalu bibir tipisnya berharap itu akan bisa mengentikan pelecehan tak kasat mata(?) terhadap dirinya yang di lakukan Kyungsoo.

" Berhenti tertawa Kyung " Baekhyun mencoba memperingati Kyungsoo.

" Wahahaha tidak bisahahahahha ini lucu sekali dan Meo Chan itu adalah yang terburuk dari hal buruk yang pernah ku dengar wahaha~ " \~.~/

" BERHENTTIIII KKKUUU BILANGGGGGG! "

Krikkkkkkkk….

Hening…..

Dan setelah teriakan brutal membahana itu, hanya sebuah keheningan konyol yang terjadi. Kyungsoo refleks terdiam begitupun Baekhyun. Ia terdiam masih dengan mulut menganga sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan karena suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

Dan…

" Bwahahahahaha! "

Sama sekali tak berguna. -_-"

Kyungsoo sudah cukup kebal untuk hal-hal yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan. Jadi itu tak berguna sama sekali untuknya dan malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa semakin kencang.

BUUGGHHHHHH!

" Akkhhhhhh. Baek! Appo! "

Dan finally Baekhyun menendang bokong _**limited edition **_milik Kyungsoo dari atas kasur menggunakan kedua kaki biadabnya tanpa dosa. Ini satu-satunya cara ampuh untuk menghentikan tawa mengerikan Kyungsoo, menurut Baekhyun. Dan coba lihat? Tawa sialan itu akhirnya tak terdengar lagi di telinga Baekhyun. Ini sangat akurat(?) dan ampuh sekali bukan? Yeaahh selanjutnya mari kita lihat kondisi Kyungsoo dan bokongnnya di bawah sana. Oh baiklah sebaiknya jangan. Sepertinya terlalu mengenaskan XD

" Wuahahahha sudah ku bilang berhenti yaa kau seharusnya berhenti huhahaha "

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang sibuk menertawakan Kyungsoo yang terjun bebas dari atas kasur akibat ulahnya. Dengan posisi ke-dua kaki terangkat keatas, menungging (hah?) Kyungsoo mengumpati Baekhyun. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal memutuskan untuk menginap disini.

" Sial! Aku menyesal memilih menginap di rumah mu Baek. Tau begini aku lebih baik menginap di rumah Jongin saja " dengan tidak sadar Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut pada Baekhyun sambil mencoba bangun dari lantai dan kembali duduk diatas kasur. Ia mengusap-usap prihatin pantat malangnya yang baru saja ternodai oleh kedua kaki Baekhyun.

" Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk menginap disini? Lagipula apa maksud mu dengan menginap di rumah Jongin? Kau lupa jika Jongin itu adik ku. kau terlihat bodoh Kyung wahahahaha " Baekhyun semakin meledak kan tawanya tak karuan. Dan benar juga yang di katakan Baekhyun, mengapa Kyungsoo malah berkata-kata seolah-olah isi kepalanya terlepas dan tertinggal di bawah kasur milik Baekhyun Kyungsoo merutuki keidiotannya.

Apa Kyungsoo lupa jika selama ini Baekhyun dan Jongin benar-benar saudara kandung yang sedarah namun tak sekulit(?) atau mungkin itu efek yang di timbulkan dari tendangan eksklusif dari Baekhyun barusan? Entahlah - _-

Poor Kyungsoo XD

" Aaakkk terserah aku tak peduli! Awas saja kau Baek! Akan ku adukan pada Lay Ahjumma. Akan ku katakan jika belakangan ini putra kesayangannya ini, kini telah berubah menjadi seseorang anarkis yang sering melakukan tindak kekerasan tak beradab seperti ini! terlebih pada sahabatnya sendiri. Melangggar seluruh ajaran-ajaran dan didikan Lay Ahjumma selama ini. lihat saja kau! " Kyungsoo berbicara dengan sekali tarikan nafas saking kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

" Adukan saja. Aku juga bisa mengatakan pada Umma ku jika tamu tak di undang ini sudah berani-berani nya melakukan tindak kekerasan mental tersirat(?) pada anaknya. Sehingga menyebabkan gangguan psikologi akut seperti ini. kemudian aku akan langsung meminta Umma ku untuk segera mengusirnya " Baekhyun membalas ancaman Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

" Cih! Tak masuk akal bodoh! Adukan saja sana " Kyungsoo berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dan menoyor ujung dahinya sehingga membuat Baekhyun bertriak keras.

" YYAAKKK! "

" Mwo? Mwo? Kau marah? Marah saja! Aku juga akan mengatakan pada Suho Ahjussi bahwa anak sulung kebanggaannya yang terkenal pintar dan baik ini sudah berani-berani nya berkata tidak jujur pada Umma nya. Bahkan aku juga tak segan untuk mengatakan jika kau tadi di usir dari kelas. Karena KAU! ketauan tidur saat jam pelajaran. Dan kau akan langsung di marahi habis-habisan oleh Lay Ahjumma dan Suho Ahjussi. Selanjutnya aku dengan sangat bahagia melihat mu terkurung di kamar ini dan tubuh mu di penuhi oleh sarang laba-laba bwahahaahhaha "

Baekhyun bungkam mendengar ancaman terakhir Kyungsoo. Benar-benar bisa habis riwayatnya jika ketauan oleh sang Ayah jika Baekhyun tadi di kelurkan dari kelas saat jam pelajaran, karena tertidur pula. Ohh yang benar saja akan jadi apa nasibnya kelak. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya memberengut mendengar ancaman dari Kyungsoo. Selalu saja ia kalah jika berdebat dengan makhluk jelmaan burung hantu di hadapan nya ini. Padahal di sini Baekhyun yang tergabung dalam club ' Beagle Line ' tapi terkadang jika ia berdebat dengan Kyungsoo selalu saja ia yang akan berakhir menjadi bahan bullian.

Dan perdebatan tak jelas itupun berakhir dengan kemenangan Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi membalas –mengalah tepatnya- ucapan Kyungsoo.

" aaaa baiklah-baiklah hentikan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? U_U "

" Bagaimana apanya? "

" Bagaimana cara agar bisa dekat dengan uri Meo Chan Kyungiiee. Awal pertemuan saja sudah aneh begini T^T hiksss hiksss " Baekhyun terisak-isak kecil.

" Mengapa kau malah menangis! Itu kan Salah mu! Siapa suruh kau bertindak konyol hanya karena Chanyeol tak menghiraukan dan tidak melihat mu! Dia kan tidak tau apa-apa! Dan ku fikir ternyata kau tidak sepopuler itu Baek. "

" HHUUWAAAA! YAA! Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu! Dia saja yang ketinggalan jaman tau! " Baekhyun malah menangis semakin kencang sembari mengomeli Kyungsoo yang malah mengolok-oloknya dan bukan membantunya.

" Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jaman! Akui saja jika popularitasmu sudah mulai menurun Baek-ie. Berhenti menangis dan membasahi kasur ini! "

Kyungsoo benar-benar senang memanas-manasi Baekhyun seperti ini. Membuat Baekhyun justru semakin mengeraskan tangisannya dan reflek memukuli Kyungsoo dengan boneka Rilakuma besar miliknya sehingga nyaris saja membuat Kyungsoo terjun bebas lagi dari atas kasurnya.

" HHUUWWAAAA kyungie jahat! "

**Bugghhh Bugghh!**

" Ini sakit! Akkk kau! Kau menganiaya ku lagi Baek! Lay Ajummbbbppp…. " Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat mendengar Kyungsoo mencoba meneriakkan nama Ibunya. Bisa gawat jika Kyungsoo benar-benar merealisasikan ancamannya. Baekhyun benar-benar harus berhati-hati pada Kyungsoo, karena terkadang makhluk kecil yang sejenis dengannya ini tak akan segan-segan melakukan ancamannya sekalipun pada dirinya yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya.

' Benar-benar malang nasib ku hari ini. Oh uri Meo Chan Tolong aku huuweee! ' Baekhyun meronta-ronta nestapa dalam hati.

" Baiklah-baiklah tutup mulut mu. Oke oke ketenaran ku menurun. Kau puas? " Baekhyun menggeram di akhir kalimatnya.

" Puass! Ohoho " \o.o/

Mata bulat Kyungsoo seakan-akan nyengir(?) lebar mendengar pengakuan kekalahan dari Baekhyun. Ia sangat puas bisa mengerjai orang menyebalkan di hadapannya -yang sialnya sahabat kesayangan nya- ini. Sedang Baekhyun hanya menatap sengit Kyungsooo dari balik bantal yang ia peluk.

* * *

><p>" Jika kau berniat akan mendekatinya. Aku bertaruh kau akan kesulitan Baek " Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara di saat mereka tengah asik dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di hadapnnya yang juga memainkan ponsel, sepertinya mendengarkan musik.<p>

" Atas dasar apa kau berani bertaruh sepertu itu Kyungie~ ? Kau lupa bagaimana popularitas seorang By-un Baek-hyun hmmm? " Baekhyun mendongak cepat, menatap kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Ia melepas earphone yang terpasang di kedua telingannya sambil berbicara dengan gaya santai serta melakukan penekanan di setiap suku kata saat mengucapkan namanya. Baekhyun juga menunjukkan senyum manis menyebalkan di sudut bibirnya. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang seolah mengatakan seluruh-dunia-tau-itu membuat Kyungsoo mencibir keras.

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri Baek-ie. Kau tak ingat dengan cerita mu barusan? Awal pertemuan kalian. Ia bahkan berlalu pergi begitu saja kan? "

Sebenarnya memang benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun ia sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah tertarik atau merasa senang justru tatapan datar tanpa arti yang Baekhyun lihat, terkesan risih dan tidak suka. Baekhyun sadar itu sebenarnya tapi Baekhyun pikir itu hanya bentuk rasa terkejut Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba di hampiri oleh Baekhyun. Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi mungkin saja kan? Baekhyun fikir hampir seluruh sudut penghuni sekolahnya juga pasti mengenal siapa dirinya. Bahkan Ahjusshi penjual _Tteokbokki _yang berada 500meter dari sekolahnya pun sangat mengenalnya dengan baik, malah terkadang Ahjusshi penjual _Tteokbokki _itu akan memberikan 1 bungkus secara gratis untuk Baekhyun, jika Baekhyun kebetulan melewati kedainya. Jadi kesimpulannya, selain popular di kalangan siswa di sekolahnya Baekhyun juga popular di kalangan para Ahjusshi penjual _Tteokbokki._ Jadi sangat menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun karena selain berkencan ia juga bisa makan _Tteokbokki_ dengan gratis.

Oh selama ini ternyata kau juga mengencani Ahjusshi Baek? O.o Ahh.. tidak tidak bukan begitu maksudnya ' jadi mana mungkin si Park Chanyeol itu tidak mengenalinya kan? ' .

* * *

><p>" Euumm… mungkin dia hanya belum menyadarinya saja. Bisa saja kan? Iya kan? " Baekhyun menepis perkataan Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.<p>

" Menyadari? Menyadari apanya heh! Asal Kau tau, menurut siswa lain di sekolah kita Chanyeol itu adalah sosok murid yang memang pendiam dan jarang bergaul. Mungkin hanya dengan sesama anggota Club saja dia mau berbicara. Itu pun jika ada hal yang memang benar-benar sangat penting. Jika tidak jangan harap kau mendengar suaranya. Jadi wajar saja jika dia benar-benar tak mengenalimu "

" Anggota Club? Club Basket maksud mu? "

" Ya, kau fikir apa lagi? dengan kaki sepanjang itu mana mungkin dia memilih masuk ke dalam Club Senam Lantai! " Kyungsoo merasa gregetan dengan kelemotan Baekhyun.

" Tapi, aku merasa tak pernah melihatnya sebelum itu Kyung.. " Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Ia memikirkan dengan keras mengenai apakah benar Chanyeol adalah anggota Team basket sekolahnya? Selama ini Baekhyun memang sering menunggui Jongin saat adik tan nya itu harus melakukan latihan setelah jam sekolah usai karena mereka harus pulang bersama. Walau selalu berakhir dengan di goda oleh teman-teman se-Club Jongin. Baekhyun tetap memilih menunggui Jongin sampai sang adik selesai dengan latihannya dan menolak pulang bersama kekasih-kekasihnya karena lebih nyaman jika satu mobil dengan adiknya, menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tak pernah sekalipun absen dari acara menonton basket jika disekolahnya mengadakan pertandingan, karena Baekhyun akan bertriak-triak tak karuan layaknya seorang gadis remaja labil lalu meneriakkan sekeras-kerasnya nama Jongin demi mendukung sang adik kesayangan yang mana malah membuat Kyungsoo sebal karena teriakkan Baekhyun yang benar-benar bisa merusak fungsi dari telinganya. Dan dari semua pengalaman nya itu Baekhyun merasa sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok Chanyeol bermain di antara anggota-anggota lainnya di tengah lapangan.

" Kau sungguh tidak tau? Ku fikir kau sudah mengetahuinya dia kan satu Club bersama Jongin. "

" Tttii….dak " Baekhyun menjawab ragu dengan gerakkan kepala yang antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Membuat Kyungsoo bingung akan jawaban Baekhyun. Namun sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo sadar akan satu hal yang sudah ia jelaskan sebelumnya.

" Aaaa aku hampir lupa. Kan sudah ku bilang Chanyeol itu tidak terlalu suka bergaul, jadi jelas saja kau merasa jarang melihatnya bahkan tidak pernah karena setelah latihan atau pertandingan usai ia akan langsung pergi ke ruang ganti dan menghilang entah kemana. "

" Aaa begitu. Aku fikir dia juga sama sekali tak tampak seperti orang yang tidak suka bergaul. Dia tinggi, tampan dan keren ia juga tak berpenampilan _nerd _seperti siswa kurang pergaulan lainnya. "

" Asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu cukup populer. Jika dia mau sedikit saja memiliki sifat seperti mu aku bertaruh kau mungkin akan kalah pamor darinya Baek. Tapi karena dia benar-benar tak pernah merespon apapun dan siapapun yang coba mendekatinya, akhirnya semua menyerah dan lebih memilih mengaggumi Chanyeol secara diam-diam " dan penuturan Kyungsoo yang itu berhasil meruncingkan bibir Baekhyun. Karena secara tidak langsung itu sama saja dengan Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Baekhyun hanya di anggap sebagai pelarian oleh siswa lain. Tapi Baekhyun percaya jika semua orang memiliki pesona dan kepribadiannya masing-masing termasuk dirinya dan Chanyeol jadi Baekhyun sungguh tak memikirkan terlalu dalam perkataan Kyungsoo.

" Ya neo! Hah sudahlah! Sayang sekali dengan wajah setampan itu kenapa ia justru tertutup dan sangat sulit di dekati? "

" Entahlah. Mungkin dia muak dengan kehidupan sekolah jaman sekarang. Membolos membully berkelahi dan hal-hal bodoh tak berguna lain yang sering pelajar jaman sekarang lakukan. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih menyendiri dari pada ikut terjerumus dalam pergaulan seperti itu. Mungkin. " Baekhyun manggut-manggut mendengar info tentang Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun bingung dan ingin bertanya dari mana Kyungsoo bisa tau begitu banyak hal tentang Chanyeol namun ia urungkan setelah ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki hobi yang tak wajar yaitu bergosip dan bergosip.

" Baek? "

" Hhmmmm "

" Kau serius ingin mendekati Chnayeol? "

" Uuuemm yeahhh "

" Berani bertaruh pada ku? Jika kau bisa mendapatkannya? "

" Hah? Bertaruh? "

" Yeaahh "

" Apa harus? "

" Harus. Ini menguji seberapa pesona mu itu bisa mempengaruhi seorang pria "

" Kau meragukan ku? "

" Sedikit "

" Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada ku bagaimana? "

" Bukanya Itu Jackpot untuk mu"

" Heh? "

* * *

><p><strong>Cklek Cklek!<strong>

' Apa pintunya rusak? '

Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja datang lebih awal ke sekolah sangat lebih dari biasanya sehingga tak ada –atau belum - teriakkan memekikan telinga yang harus ia dengar seperti biasa dan kini ia sedang berada di depan ruang tim basket dan sedang berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Baekhyun berniat mencari info tentang Chanyeol di sana. Karena setiap anggota tim basket pasti memiliki data pribadi dan semua data-data itu pasti di simpan di ruangan ini jadi data Canyeol juga pasti ada di sini, fikir Baekhyun. Beruntung penjaga sekolah mau meminjamkan kunci cadangan ruang tim basket padanya jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah masuk tanpa bersusah payah merayu pengurus tim basket untuk mendapatkan kunci ruangan karena Baekhyun sudah cukup bosan melihat wajah-wajah maniak pria di sekolah ini. Ck! Memuakkan.

**Cklek!**

' Akhirnya '

Setelah sedikit berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu akhrinya pintu ruangan itupun terbuka. Baekhun segera masuk dengan mengendap-endap layaknya maling dan ia langsung melangkah menuju lemari dokumen di sudut ruangan dan mengobrak abrik seluruh isi dokumen yang ada di dalamnya. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan sebuah dokumen yang tak terlalu tebal bertuliskan _**' Data Anggota Tim Basket Dongjeun ' **_Baekhyun langsung membukanya dengan tidak sabaran dan mencari-cari nama Chanyeol di sana.

" Aaaahhh Akhirnya ketemu juga! Ya Tuhan. Tampan sekali dia " Baekhyun bertriak-triak fagirling kesenangan saat menemukan nama Chanyeol berada dalam barisan tengah dari sekian nama-nama yang tertera dalam dokumen tersebut. Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret lampiran data yang memuat seluruh identitas lengkap beserta foto Chanyeol di dalamnya –bayangin foto predebut Chanyeol yang cakep itu.

**KLIK!** Setelah mendapatkan fotonya Baekhyun segera menyimpannya dan menaruh kembali dokumen tersebut dan merapikan kembali ruangan yang yang sempat ia obrak abrik lalu pergi dengan cepat sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

* * *

><p>" Baekhyun! "<p>

Saat Baekhyun sampai di pertigaan ujung koridor ruang kelas dan akan berbelok ke arah kiri menuju ruang kelasnya tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ia mendengar namanya di teriakkan oleh suara yang tak begitu asing di telingnnya. Baekhyunpun berhenti melangkah tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menghembuskan nafas keatas menggunakan bibir bawahnya sehingga menerbangkan sedikit poni yang menjuntai di dahinya. Baekhyun samar mendengar orang itu berlari ke arahnya. Saat Baekhyun merasa suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat barulah Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Baekhyun " Lagi, seseorang tersebut memanggil Baekhyun.

" Ada apa " Baekhyun bertanya malas-malasan dan menunjukkan mimik wajah bosan yang ketara pada lawan bicaranya. Namun seseorang tersebut sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung atas ekspresi Baekhyun padanya. Terlihat bagaimana ia tetap tersenyum pada Baekhyun sedari tadi.

" Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Baek "

" Memangnya kau fikir aku kenapa! " Baekhyun terlihat begitu kesal pada pria di depannya ini. Ia menatap pria itu dengan angkuh dan berbicara dengan nada membentak tak memperdulikan respon pria itu jika ia akan marah atau tidak.

" Maaf Baek kau sangat sulit ku hubungi sejak kemarin malam. Lalu saat aku akan menjemput mu kau tak menjawab panggilan ku, bahkan aku tak melihat mu sama sekali berada di sekolah kemarin. Aku fikir terjadi hal buruk pada mu **chagiya** "

" Aku baik-baik saja. kemarin ponsel ku tertinggal aku juga berangkat bersama adik ku. Dan Jung Daehyun ku mohon berhenti memanggil ku **chagi **mulai hari ini. Ku rasa lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini. " Baekhyun benar-benar tanpa beban saat mengucapkan sederet kalimatnya tersebut. Ia hanya melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap sekeliling taman sekolahnya dan sesekali menatap pada pria bernama Daehyun yang ternyata pacar –entah keberapa- Baekhyun itu dengan tak berselera.

" M-mmaksud mu apa Baek? Kau bercanda? " Daehyun tersentak kaget dengan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Baekhyun barusan. Ini terhitung baru 7hari 7jam ia berpacaran dengan pria yang sudah menjadi incarannya selama 1tahun ini. Namun hubungan mereka harus berakhir begitu saja akibat ucapan tanpa perasaan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sedetik yang lalu.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang membuat lelucon? Sudahlah. Aku pergi. " Baekhyunpun berbalik dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya tak menghiraukan sama sekali teriakkan dari Daehyun dan seakan menulikan telingannya Baekhyun sengaja bersiul-siul melewati jajaran siswa siswi yang kebetulan tengah berada di luar kelas sebelum bel jam pelajaran berbunyi, dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka yang melihatnya heboh tak karuan. Baekhyun malah membalas dengan senyum manis mematikan miliknya yang otomatis di sambut oleh triakkan histeris oleh mereka para fans Baekhyun dan dengan itu juga Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak lagi mendengar teriakkan Daehyun yang berusaha memanggilnya.

' Huuftt Berapa lagi yang harus ku bereskan setelahnya '

* * *

><p>" Park Chanyeol 185cm 27 November 1992 alamat gwangjin-gu, jayang-dong461 posisinya adalah <strong>Shooting Guard. <strong>Berasal dari kelas 11-6… " Baekhyun membaca dengan seksama data lengkap Chanyeol melalui foto yang ia ambil menggunakan ponsel miliknya tadi pagi.

" Kyungie. Kelasnya hanya berjarak 4 kelas dari kelas kita ternyata. Mengapa aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya selama ini? bahkan di jam-jam terakhir seperti ini aku benar-benar belum melihatnya "

" Sudah ku bilang kan dia itu jarang bergaul jadi sulit menemuinya. Jika kau mau kau cari saja ke kelasnya. "

" Eiihh enak saja! Kau fikir aku pria macam apa! Ya sudahlah aku ingin ke perputakaan " Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

" Huh? Perpustakaan? Untuk apa? " Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Bekhyun yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

" Meminjam buku sejarah" setelahnya Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu pergi celana nya meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju perputakaan.

" Tidak ingin ku temani? " Kyungsoo bertriak sembelum melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

" Tidak. Aku akan segera kembali "

* * *

><p>" Buku sejarah <strong>Dinasty Jeoseon<strong>….. ini bukan…. Ini juga bukan dan- Ah ini dia akhirnya aku menem- " Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil buku sejarah tersebut, sebuah lengan panjang sudah terlebih dulu terjulur untuk menarik buku tersebut keluar dari barisannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun berterimakasih ada yang mau mengambilkan itu untuknya karena sebenarnya Baekhyun agak kesulitan saat ingin mencoba meraih ujung atas buku karena posisi buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Baekhyun berbalik bermaksud untuk menerima buku yang ia fikir sudah pasti akan di berikan untuknya karena sedari tadi hanya ia yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil buku tersebut juga bermaksud megucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang bersedia membantunya tanpa ia minta itu.

" Gamsha- eh? " Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ia malah mendapati punggung lebar nan tegap tepat berada di hadapannya.

" Ya kau! Tidakkah buku itu milik ku! " Baekhyun bertriak keras tepat di bawah telinga pria tinggi yang tengah memunggunginya. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena pria itu malah asik membaca buku sejarah yang sedari tadi dengan susah payah ia coba ambil namun tak berhasil dan sekarang malah di rampas seenaknya oleh pria ini dan bukannya memberikan padanya.

" Milik mu? " pria tersebut, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menatap heran sekaligus kaget ' ini kan sii kecil yang kemarin 'fikir Chanyeol. Ekspresi Chanyeol tak begitu tampak saat menatap pria mungil dengan tingkah aneh di hadapannya sejak kemarin hari ini lagi lagi pria mungil ini bersikap aneh karena dengan tiba-tiba saja bertriak nyaring tidak jelas di bawah telingannya membuat sedikit ngilu indra pendengarannya. Benar-benar menganggu, fikir Chanyeol.

" Kk-kau? Ahh maksud ku tidak kah kau berniat memberikan buku itu untuk ku? " Baekhyun refleks menegang saat pria tinggi yang ternyata Chanyeol itu berbalik dan menatap tanpa ekspesi wajah yang berarti baginya.

" Untuk mu? " lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan hebusan udara yang itu entah bisa di sebut sebagai kalimat atau tidak yang membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main sejujurnya. Orang ini sedang diet bicara atau bagaimana -_-

" Yeah aku fikir kau mengambilkan buku itu untuk ku. Tidakkah kau melihat ku sedari tadi kesulitan mengambil buku itu dan saat jari-jari ku nyaris menyentuh ujung buku secara tiba-tiba kau datang dengan seenaknya mengambil dan membacanya begitu saja. Jadi, tidakkah seharusnya buku itu untuk ku? " Baekhyun mecoba memperjelas kalimatnya pada Chanyeol. Ia berbicara sedikit menggeram namun tetap mencoba menstabilkan suaranya dan sungguh demi seluruh **dewa dewi penguasa laut timur, **sejujurnya ingin sekali Baekhyun bertriak dan menjambak kepala bersurai kemerahan Chanyeol detik ini juga karena sikap Chanyeol yang benar-benar kurang ajar menurut Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap menahan diri karena bagaimana pun juga ia sudah dalam mode ' mengejar Chanyeol ' –nya sekarang. Baekhyun fikir ini bisa di jadikan kesempatan kan? Yah **kesempatan dalam kesialan**.

" Kau ambil saja sendiri "

**OH DAMN IT!**

Apa katanya? Ambil sendiri? Ya! Sialan! Setelah merampas bukunya setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Baekhyun hanya itu yang ia katakan? Ya Tuhan izinkan Baekhyun menendang makhluk tampan ini ke Negara api detik ini juga bagaimanapun caranya.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol berucap tanpa ekspresi dan lagi lagi juga ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan pria mungil itu berdiri seorang diri di antara rak-rak buku dengan wajah memerah menyala menahan kesal.

' Mulai hari ini aku benar-benar harus mencari tau apa itu _Bersabar_. ' Baekhyun menepuk nepuk dadanya prihatin.

' Dan kau akan terlihat kebih tampan jika bersabar. Jadi ayo bersabar Baek ' Baekhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, mencoba menguatkan diri. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar seolah membuang kekesalannya lewat hembusan nafas. Setelahnya Baekhyun menoleh kesegala arah di penjuru perpustakaan, namun tak lama pandangannya berubah horor saat ia melihat sebuah kursi yang bertengger manis berada tak jauh dari di antara rak-rak buku tempatnya berdiri.

" Kau kursi bodoh! Mengapa tak memberi tahu ku jika berada disini sedari tadi huh! " Baekhyun langsung menghampiri(?)dan memaki kursi tak berdosa yang sudah pasti tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung menarik kursi tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk mengambil buku sejarah yang sama persis seperti buku yang di rampas Chanyeol dan pergi menyusul Chanyeol meuju meja baca.

' Pantas saja dia menyuruh ku mengambilnya sendiri. Aiisshh! '

* * *

><p><strong>SREKKKK SREEEEKKKK!<strong>

Suara kertas yang di bolak balik tak beraturan, mengusik keseriusan seseorang bertelinga lebar yang duduk di samping si pembolak balik kertas. Chanyeol, Sesekali melirik malas pada pria manis di samping kirinya yang sedari tadi hanya membolak-balik halaman bukunya tak jelas.

" Ssstt.. hei hei " Bakhyun mencoba memanggil-manggil Chanyeol yang duduk sebelahnya, ia sedikit menyenggol lengan Chanyeol menggunakan sikunya. Chanyeol semakin kesal di buatnya namun tetap bertahan untuk tidak menggubris Baekhyun.

" Ck! Chanyeol-ssi sstttttt…sstttt "

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming dari kegiatan membaca bukunya walau sungguh ia agak terkejut karena pria manis tak bisa diam yang entah datang dari negri mana yang sejak kemarin muncul di hadapannya secara ajaib(?) dan mengangganggunya lalu sekarang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Dari nama anak ini tau namanya mengeluarkan suara saja baru 3x jika ia tak salah hitung dan selama itu pula –seingatnya- ia tak pernah meneyebut-nyebut tentang namanya pada pria ini.

" Hei kau mendengar ku? " Baekhyun sedari tadi berbicara agak berbisik karena suasana perpustakaan yang tak memungkinkan nya untuk mengeluarkan volume suara seperti biasa. Sehingga selain berbisik Baekhyun juga sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya ketelinga Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol setengah mati menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di setiap sudut telinganya akibat hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang menerpa daun telinganya.

" Ssstttt Chanyeol-ssi Chanyeol-ssi Chanyeol-sii " Baekhyun terus menganggu kegiatan membaca Chanyeol dengan niat yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui apa maksudnya.

" Aiisshhhh " Baekhyun mendengus tertahan. Ia sedikit mulai hilang kesabaran mengahadapi pria tiang listrik di sampingnya ini. Baekhyun berani bertaruh jika ini adalah kali pertama ia menemukan ada orang yang benar-benar tak menghiraukan eksistensinya dan menganggapnya seperti tidak ada begini. Namun lagi lagi Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengutkan iman nya -_- .

" Chan- " Baekhyun akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari bukunya sekali lagi, siapa tau Chanyeol akan luluh dan memperhatikannya sampai suaranya diputus oleh suara husky berat milik pria di sampingnya dan membuat Baekhyun bungkam namun sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum menampakkan gigi putih nya lucu setelah –juga- memutus ucapan pria itu.

" Ya Kau- "

" Byun Baekhyun "

" Ya kau Byun Baekhyun! Apa mau mu! " Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus dengan suara lumayan tinggi. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar perpustakaan yang mungkin akan menjadi gaduh karena suaranya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol katakan ia hanya ingin menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam dan berhenti terus menganggunya bukan menannyakan 'apa mau pria ini ' tapi karena Baekhyun malah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dan Chanyeol juga terlalu malas untuk memprotes jadi Chnayeol langsung saja melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa berfikir lagi.

" Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sejarah ini Chanyeol-sii~ " Baekhyun malah merengak-rengek kepada Chanyeol, bukannya takut oleh suara lumayan tinggi yang baru saja di keluarkan Chanyeol. Tanpa di sadarinya Baekhyun juga mengeluarkan aegyo demi aegyonya di hadapan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol lupa diri dan memandang lama wajah menggemaskan di sampingnya.

" Apa maksud mu?" Chanyeol kembali tersadar kemudian mengalihkan suasana dengan bertanya tanpa nada alias datar, benar-benar tanpa intonasi. Chanyeol berfikir kenapa bisa-bisanya makhluk mini di sampingnya –yang sama sekali tak pernah ia kenal- ini tiba-tiba meminta bantuannya membuat tugas. Chanyeol siap? Pria ini siapa? Apa mereka pernah mengenal satu sama lain? Kenapa orang ini sok kenal sekali. Sebenarnya anak ini waras atau tidak? Isi kepala Chanyeol berkecamuk penuh pertanyaan.

" Bantu aku jebal~ tugas ini ada di buku yang sama persis dengan buku yang kau baca itu " Baekhyun menunjuk buku dalam genggaman Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya. Chanyeol semakin menatap Baekyun tak percaya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau meminta bantuan ku? kerjakan sendiri! " Chanyeol berujar dingin.

" Aaa jebal. setelah tugas ini aku tak akan menganggu mu lagi. aku janji. " Baekhyun tetap tidak menyerah dan terus memaksa Chanyeol untuk membantunya membuat tugas sejarah yang menurut Baekhyun sangat amat mudah. Ku ulangi MUDAH! Lalu mengpa Baekhyun meminta bantuan Chanyeol? Ya tentu saja ini adalah 1 dari strategi –tambahan- yang sudah Bakhyun susun untuk merebut perhatian pria tampan bemata bulat sang Romeo pujaannya itu.

" Ayolah~ " Baekhyun dengan berani merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Baekhyun terus seperti itu, merengek-rengek seperti bayi kelaparan. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol tergerah gerah di buatnya.

" Aiishh cepat kau tulis " Oke Chanyeol menyerah pada rengekan menyakitkan telinga milik pria di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil pulpen dari saku kirinya dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun.

' yesss yuhuuuu yuhuuu selangkah lebih maju Baek ' Baekhyun bersorak riang gembira dalam hati lalu diam memandangi wajah Chanyeol bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST dima waktu sekolah telah usai dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada di area parkir sekolahnya yang mulai sepi, menunggu Jongin yang masih dalam perjalan menuju area parkir. Seharusnya Baekhyun menunggu bersama Kyungsoo saat ini tapi karena Kyungsoo harus mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuk di bawa ke rumah Baekhyun terpaksa harus meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun yang tak sabar menunggu Jongin memutuskan untuk menelfon dan bertanya keberadaan adiknya itu mengapa dengan teganya membiarkan sang kakak menunggunya seperti ini. Apa Jongin tak kawatir dengan isu-isu yang sedang merebak di Seoul belakangan. Khasus penculikan bocah-bocah 13 tahun untuk di jadikan pengemis di pinggir kota. Walau kriteria umur tak masuk dalam kategori namun wajah dan tubuhnya masuk dalam kategori anak 13 tahunan bahkan 10 tahun. Lalu bagaimana jika ia benar-benar di culik? Jongin tega sekali.<p>

" Yeoboseo! Jonginie eodi- Yak! Yahhhhmmbbbhh " Baekhyun meronta ronta dalam dekapan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba membekapnya dari arah belakang menggunakan kedua telapak tangan besar orang itu. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tak tentu mencoba melawan. Ia panik sangat takut dan tak tau harus berbuat apa, sekarang Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak-anak kecil itu ketika di culik oleh orang jahat seperti ini. LOL

Baekhyun berusaha terus melawan namun kekuatan sungguh tak sebanding dengan pria ini. akhirnya ia hanya pasrah saat orang jahat tersebut merampas paksa ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celana. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu meneriaki nama Jongin dalam hati.

' Jongin kau di mana hyung mohon lebih cepat hiksss '

Baekhyun mulai menangis saat orang itu semakin melesakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam tubuhnya dan mulai menyeret Baekhyun pergi menuju –sepertinya- mobil lain.

Baek kau ini professional _hapkido_ hanya begini saja mengapa lemah.

Baekhyun yang terlanjur syok menjadi sangat lemas Baekhyun semakin keras menangis saat pelukan orang itu semakin erat sampai Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Namun seakan tersadar dari hal paling penting dalam sejarah hidupnya Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat paksa kepalanya setelah sedari tadi orang jahat ini memaksannya untuk terus menunduk, setelahnya Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mistis pria di atasnya.

**SREKKKK! **

" Akkkk Hyungg! " Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin karena ternyata Jonginlah yang mengerjainya dan berpura-pura menjadi seoarng penculik.

" Kau Dogsaeng macam apa kau! Kau tau jantung ku nyaris terjatuh ke lutut karena keusilan mu hah! Untung aku hafal bau tubuh mu! " Baekhyun meledak-ledak dan semakin menjambak keras rambut Jongin.

" Hyung jebal ini sakit Mianhae hyung huuuu " Jongin merasa pusing dan kepalanya seperti di putar di dalam mesin cuci karena jambakan Baekhyun yang sungguh tak main-main sakitnya. Jongin pasti menangis jika ia tak ingat dengan harga dirinya sebagai pria ter-manly keluarga Byun saat ini. '-'

" Tidak ada ampun untuk mu "

" Hyung aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkan mu saja. Jebal hyung lepaskan! " Mendengar pengakuan Jongin yang sekan bermain-main dengan telingannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila dengan rambut Jongin.

" Hanya mengejutkan kata mu? hanya bercanda kata mu! coba kau ulangi lagi ucap- " Omelan Baekhyun terhenti dan cengkraman di rambut Jongin pun otomatis melemah saat lewat di hadapannya seorang pria tinggi jangkung yang sangat ia hafal lekuk wajahnya yang menjadi sosok pusat perhatiannya sejak kemarin. Pria itu menggunakan jaket baseball biru putih bernomor punggung 61 untuk menutupi seragamnya, topi yang di pakai dengan terbalik dan earphone putih hijau bertengger menutupi kedua lubang telingannya, dia Chanyeol. Mengayuh dengan santai sepedanya lewat di hadapan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil hitam. Baekhyun terkesima dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Wajahnya, matanya ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah sejak kemarin stylenya dan…. Sepeda kayuhnya semua begitu mempesona di mata Baekhyun.

" Hyung! " Jongin mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun karena sejak tadi Hyungnya itu hanya melamun tak jelas tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun membuat Jongin merinding karena takut. Ia fikir Hyungnya sedang kesurupan hantu penunggu parkiran atau apa.

" Eung eoh! " Baekhyun tersadar lalu sedikit menggeleng dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya semenit kemuadian ia buru buru menarik lengan Jongin dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di kursi kemudi.

" Hyungi gwaenchanna? " Jongin bertanya kawatir.

" Eoh! JJa kita segera pulang "

' Aku harus minta secepatnya pada Umma '

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi yang cerah dengan latar musik kicauan ceria para burung yang hinggap di dahan pepohonan sama persis cerianya seperti Baekhyun pagi ini .<p>

" fufuuffu I am singing in the rain… just singing in the rain~ " Dengan pakaian lengkap ciri khas sekolahnya Baekhyun berjongkok memutar pedal dan sedikit mengelap stang sepeda kayuh berwarna merah menyala miliknnya sambil bersenandung ceria layaknya burung-burung itu.

" Baek kau serius dengan ini? " sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya mengejutkan Baekhyun dari duniannya yang sedang mengelap sepeda barunya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja. Jja berangkat " Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada Jongin yang duduk manis menunggu mereka.

" Loh? Loh? " Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung.

" Wae? Wae? " sedang Baehyun menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" Kau bilng akan menggunakan itu? "Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna merah menyala yang baru saja di elus manja oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah jari telujuk Kyungsoo.

" AAhhh… " setelahnya Baekhyun mengangguk paham " … Siapa bilang? Aku akan menaikinya nannti sepulang sekolah. Sekarang kita berangkat menggunakan mobil " mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat, ia benar-benar bermetamorfosis menjadi burung hantu sungguhan sekarang. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat dan mulut sedikit menganga. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun rupanya. Lucu sekali.

" Sudahlah nanti akan ku jelaskan. Jja kau lihat di sana di dalam mobil itu pangeran mu sudah menunggu. "

Kyungsoo terkesiap lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan kelima jemarinya. " Pangeran Pangeran gundul mu! "

" Awww! Memangkan! Dan berhenti menganiaya ku Kyung! Kalau aku terkena penyakit otak bagaimana? Kalau aku terkena alzheimer bagaimana! "

" Hentikan omongan mu! Jari-jari ku tak mungkin seberbahaya itu bodoh! " sepertinya Kyungsoo memerah.

* * *

><p>" Sayang bangunlah ini sudah pagi… "<p>

Suara halus nan lembut itu tak akan mampu mengusik sesuatu yang menggumpal di dalam selimut tebal berwarna biru di atas sebuah kasur. Baekhyun –suatu yang menggumpal- masih tetap dalam alam mimpinya walau sang Ibu sudah berkali-kali menepuk bokongnya agar ia bangun.

" Baekhyuneee " Lay membuka bagian atas selimut yang menutupi wajah anaknya lalu menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun.

" Euunggg Umma " Baekhyun sedikit mengerang dan akhirnya terbangun kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

" Hey sayang cepatlah ini sudah waktunya mandi " Lay masih tetap menepuk pipi Baekhyun agar anaknya itu segera tersadar. Di sela-sela tepukannya di pipi Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun meraih telapak tangannya.

" Ada apa eum? "

" Umma euumm…. " Baekhyun berfikir sejenak

" Ada apa Baek-ie? " Lay bertanya gemas karena Baekhyun malah memutar-mutar bola matanya sambil menggit bibir.

" Begini Umma.. " Jeda sedikit dan Lay masih menunggu kelanjutnnya.

" Belikan Baekkie sepeda kayuh "

" EHH? "

" Umma jebal~ " Baekhyun menatap Lay dengan Puppy Eyes tak terelakan miliknya.

" Kau kan sudah ada mobil sayang. Untuk apa sepeda? "

" Pokoknya ingin sepeda Umma. Kan aku sudah mengatakkan kemarin jika akan meminta sesuatu suatu saat nanti dan sekarang aku ingin sepeda. Umma belikan ya? Ya? "

" Baerikan Umma satu alasan pasti "

" Agar Bakkie tumbuh tinggi "

" EHH?" O.O

* * *

><p>" Buahahahaha "<p>

" Wahahahhaha "

" Ya! Kalian! "

" Kau benar-benar mengatakan itu pada Umma Hyung? Pppfftt "

" Eoh! Berhenti tertawa kalian berdua! " Baekhyun kesal sekali pada sahabat dan adiknya yang menertawakan dirinya seperti ini.

" Eh memangnya kau masih bisa naik sepeda Hyung? " Jongin menghentikan tawanya sejenak.

" Bisa ehh-.. Entahlah terakhir kali aku menaikinya saat akhir sekolah dasar. Selebihnya kan kau yang membocengku " Baekhyun sedikit ragu akan jawabannya sendiri karena sebenarnya ia pun masih agak takut naik sepeda setelah dulu ia pernah terjatuh dan kakinya patah setelah gagal berbelok dan terjatuh dengan sebelah kakinya masuk ke dalam selokan.

" Tapi sungguh kau tampak imut dengan tubuh mini seperti itu Hyung jadi tak perlu menaiki sepeda untuk tumbuh tinggi wahahaahha " Tak lama Jongin kembali bersuara sedang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengarpun hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

" Kalian hentikan atau nyawa kalian berakhir di sini! " Mobil itu seketika hening

* * *

><p>Kini langit malam telah sepenuhnya menutup seluruh akses langit cerah untuk mendominasi langit Seoul. Waktupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pm KST. Setelah selesai mengikuti jam tambahan di kelasnya Chanyeol segera berjalan santai menuju tempat di mana sepeda kesayangannya terparkir, sampai seorang pemuda kecil nan imut yang belakangan ini menghantuinya(?) tiba-tiba berlari dan berjalan mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu sangat kesulitan. Yah, tentu saja sulit karena ukuran kakinya yang hanya sepanjang sapu ijuk di rumahnya mencoba menyamai langkah ukuran kaki Chanyeol yang sepanjang tiang lampu penerang jalan. Jelas saja kesulitan. Baekhyun, berjalan di samping Chanyeol dengan langkah bak robot yang sedang belajar berjalan. Sedang Chanyeol hanya melirik aneh Baekhyun tanpa minat.<p>

" Hai Chanyeol. Kau sendiri? " Baekhun menyapa Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat ceria berbanding terbalik dengan senyum aneh yang tampak di wajahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun risih dengan cara berjalannya namun demi menyamai Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha santai.

" Menurut mu? " dengan menyebalkannya Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

" Ber..dua " Jawab Baekhyun sambil membentuk jari tengah dan telujuknya seperti gunting yang sedang memotong kertas. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Yah kau dan aku kita berdua. Jadi kau tidak sendirian. Kau bersama ku. Benar? "Baekhyun tersenyum ceria.

" Terserah " Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun. Tepat saat Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. Chanyeol mentap menikmati sejenak senyum yang….entahlah. Tak mau terlalu berfikir jauh Chanyeol segera berjalan cepat menuju sepedanya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Lagi. Mengapa Chanyeol suka sekali meninggalkan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Dia ini alergi manusia ya? Baekhun lagi lagi kesal di buatnya. " Aasshhh! " Baekhyunpun berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

" Kau membawa sepeda juga? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan gaya berpura-pura seolah ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang meraih dan mulai menaiki sepedanya. Chanyeol yang irit kata mana mau menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas sudah ada jawabannya seperti itu. Jadi ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada sepedanya.

" jja kita pulang bersama! " Baekhyun dengan lantangnya bertriak senang dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Namun entah terlalu senang sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan atau Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menggunakan sepeda, ia terjatuh dan telapak tangganya bergesekan dengan aspal jalan.

**BBBRRAKKKK! **

" aaaakkhhhh "

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara debaman dari arah belakangnya segera menghentikan kayuhan sepedannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matabulat Chanyeol refleks terbelalak dan ia segera memutar arah sesaat setelah melihat Baekhyun sudah berbaring di jalan dengan sepeda menimpa tubuhnya.

" Ck! Kau ini kenapa seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar bersepeda! "Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang membungkuk dengan tangan terjulur ke arahnya sebelum ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tepi jalan lalu mengobati luka Baekhyun. Entahlah Chanyeol sedikit kawatir.

* * *

><p>" Aaww hikss saa.. hikss sakit pelan Yeol-ah "<p>

" Tahan sedikit " Chanyeol sedang mencuci dan membersihkan luka di telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya sambil meniup-niup luka tersebut pelan.

" Pakai dasi ku saja ya. Sapu tangan ku sudah basah " Chanyeol memberikan sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk di pegang, sedang ia melepas dasi dari kerah bajunya. Karena di daerah itu lumayan jauh dengan mini market dan suasan jalanan juga sepi tidak mungkin untuk Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Jadi Chanyeol membersihkan luka Baekhyun dengan sisa air minumnya dan membalut luka Baekhyun menggunakan dasinya agar tidak terkena debu nantinya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk bahagia dan menggenggam erat sapu tangan Chanyeol setengah tak percaya jika hari ini untuk kedua kalinya setelah kemarin ia mendapat lagi **kesempatan dalam kesialan **sekaligus mendapat perlakuan –menurutnya- amat manis dari Chanyeol begini. Oh ini baru bisa di katakan Jackpot, fikir Baekhyun.

Apanya yang Jackpot jika terjatuh lebih dulu -_-

" Gomawo " Baekhyun berucap lirih karena menahan rasa perih di telapak tangan dan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Chanyeol diam dan lebih memilih meraih lengan Baekhyun membantunya untuk berdiri setelah sebelumnya membetulkan letak sepeda Baekhyun.

" Pulanglah "

" Euumm sekali lagi Gomawo " Baekhyun pun membungkuk dan setelahnya mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menaiki kembali sepedannya dengan di awasi Chanyeol yang masih diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mungkin karena kakinya masih lemah dan belum terlalu kuat, saat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki untuk menaiki sepedanya ia pun lagi lagi terjatuh. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat menahan sakit di kedua kakinya tanpa berniat beranjak dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk sampai sebuah tangan meraih tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

" Dimana rumah mu? Aku antar " Dengan telaten Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di stang depan sepedanya setelah itu Chanyeol bergerak mengurus sepeda Baekhyun.

" Ss-sepeda ku. bagaimana dengan sepeda ku? "

" kita titipkan di gang samping toko ini saja. tenang aku sudah menguncinya. " Sepeda Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan seiring dengan kayuhan di kaki nya. Entah efek dari posisi mereka yang seakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh Chanyeol atau karena tak ada gerakan berarti yang ia lakukan Baekhyun merasa semua sakit yang tadi sungguh menyiksa di tubuhnya kini tak terasa lagi. Diam-diam Baekhyun mensyukuri insident terjatuhnya ia dari atas sepedanya sendiri karena akibat dari itu ia bisa duduk berdua di atas sepeda bersama Chanyeol seperti ini lebih lebih Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang. Uuughh Baekhyun seperti bermimpi. Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan serta suara desiran angin yang menemani mereka, Baekhyun yang berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya sambil terus menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang berbalut dasi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang diam –diam menikmati aroma manis yang menguar akibat terpaan angin dari rambut Baekhyun.

' Ya Tuhan sungguh aku tak keberatan setiap hari harus terjatuh dari sepeda ku sendiri kalau jadinya seperti ini. Apa harus aku mengempeskan ban sepeda ku besok atau melepas pedalnya atau ban belakannya ahh atau stangnya juga rantainya .…Ohh akan ku fikirkan besok '

Akan lebih baik jika kau bawa rodanya saja Baek _-_

* * *

><p>" Yang mana rumah milik mu? " Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya perlahan sambil menatap bangunan perumahan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari seorang mungil di depannya ini namun sampai beberapa menit setelah ia bertanya tak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya. Chanyeol mngerutkan alisnya dan menghentikan kayuhan sepedannya.<p>

" Ya.. " Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menatap Baekhyun dari arah samping namun di saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun yang terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan sepedanya juga menoleh sehingga jarak wajahnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar dekat, mungkin sedikit pergerakan dari mereka kedua hidung bangir itu di pastikan benar-benar akan bersentuhan. Mereka saling tatap beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol tersadar dan reflek menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap lurus ke arah jalan dengan sedikit berdehem dan Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah… ughhh sudahlah.

" Jadi di mana rumah mu " Chanyeol kembali bertanya namun lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

" Euumm t-tiga rumah dari rumah ini yang bercat Coklat. Di sisi kanan jalan " Baekhyun menjawab tergagap, Baekhyun yang cerewet butuh berjuta-juta kali untuk memutar kepala memkirkan di mana rumahnya jika yang bertanya adalah Chanyeol. Pengaruh Chanyeol untuk mulut cerewetnya benar-benar besar rupanya. Andai Chanyeol tau Baekhyun setengah hidup berusaha mengatur suaranya. Dan Chanyeol tanpa membalas langsung saja kembali ke posisinya semula dan menjalankan sepedanya.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya Baekhyun segera turun dengan tergesa karena sudah tak kuat dengan suasana akwardnya bersama Chanyeol, tanpa ingat jika pergelangan kakinya masih sakit sehingga ia nyaris terjatuh untuk ke-3 kalinya jika saja tangan kokoh Chanyeol tak sigap meyangga tubuhnya.

" Tak bisa kah kau sedikit berhati-hati. Kau itu selalu saja terjatuh "

" Eehh? " Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung ' selalu saja terjatuh ' bagaimana maksudnya. Baekhyun kira baru sekali ini saja ia terjatuh di hadapan Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol tak membalas tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun dan langsung melepas sanggahannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Oh Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu sepertinya.

" Masuklah " Tak lama Chanyeol bersuara.

" Kau sebaiknya masuk juga. Setidaknya minumlah sedikit air aku tau kau lelah " entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Karena kecerobohannya Chanyeol jadi harus jauh-jauh mengantarnya pulang terlebih keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dan kemeja seragam Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi Jaket seperti kemarin itu tampak basah di bagian punggungnya membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati.

" Gwaenchanna. Besok Jam tuju tiga puluh tunggu aku di sini. "

" Neee? " Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbengong mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa lagi maksudnya?. Ahh Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kepintaranya jika di hadapan Chanyeol.

" Ahh ya siapa nama mu? " Bukannya menjelaskan lagi lagi Chanyeol malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menannyakan nama Baekhun.

" Kau melupakan nama ku? " Baekhyun tersadar dan menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya saat mendengar Chanyeol menanyakan namanya. Bukannya baru aja kemarin ia menyebutkan namanya dengan lengkap. Mengapa sekarang bertanya? Berapa kapasitas memory otak Chanyeol sebenarnya.

" Aku lupa " Chanyeol hanya membalas seadanya. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar Chanyeol dengan sepatunya.

" Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun! " Baekhyun membalas ketus namun justru tampak lucu, sehingga tanpa ia tau Chanyeol menaikan sedikit sangat sedikit ujung bibirnya saat melihat itu.

" Baiklah jam tuju tiga puluh. Itabwa "

" Eoh! Aaaingg~ " Baekhyun melambai-lambai seadanya dengan wajah datar sampai ia melihat Chanyeol menghilang di ujung pertigaan baru lah Baekhyun Bertriak dan melompat-lompat tak karuan mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya bak seekor bebek dan mengibar-ngibarkan sapu tangan Chanyeol yang sepertinya terlupakan oleh Chanyeol.

" Yahaaaaaa Chanyeol Chanyeol ohh ROMEOOOO KUU syalalalalala~ Wahhoooaakkhhh! Kaki ku…ZZzz " Baekhyun lagi lagi lagi dan lagi melupakan kondisi kakinya _-_ Memikirkan Chanyeol buruk perangainya bagi Baekhyun.

**TB Continued…..**

Katakan sesuatu. Saya bingung ini kok garing banget. Anyway makasi banyak yang udah review di chap 1.

CHANBAEK imut banget di MAMA, mereka pake lip balmnya si D.O duh mumet saya mikirinya '_' ya udah bye.

Love you. See you


End file.
